In the prior art, travel dispensers are already known that have a reservoir that has a filling orifice that is provided with a check valve. The check valve may be forced into its open position by an actuator rod of a pump or an aerosol dispenser valve that is mounted on a fluid supply. With an aerosol dispenser valve, it suffices to press the filling orifice of the travel dispenser on the actuator rod of the valve of the supply, so as to enable the reservoir of the travel dispenser to be filled continuously. With a dispenser pump, it is necessary to move the travel dispenser axially down and up several times on the actuator rod of the pump of the supply. Either way, the fluid supply is fitted with a pump or includes internal aerosol drive pressure, and it is the travel dispenser as a whole that must be moved, so as to drive the actuator rod of the aerosol valve or of the pump.